True to My Word
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: Shuichi had promised Yuki that if he ever left him, he’d die. Yuki didn’t believe him, so Shuichi decided to prove to him just how serious he was. How far will Shuichi go to prove that he is true to his word? Will Yuki care? [yukiXshu, shuXSuguru]
1. Default Chapter

True To My Word

Chapter 1: The Truth About Lies

* * *

Shuichi had promised Yuki that if he ever left him, he'd die. Yuki didn't believe him, so Shuichi decided to prove to him just how serious he was. How far will Shuichi go to prove that he is true to his word? Will Yuki care? Rated PG-13.

* * *

This idea came to me after I finished watching the exchange of words between Shuichi and Yuki while he's in the hospital. Shuichi told Yuki that he'd die if he ever left him. It made me wonder…would he really? This story just shows what I think would happen. 

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Shindou, let me help you" 

The young pink haired boy yanked his arm away, his eyes narrowed into an angry glare, "I don't _want_ your help. Just leave me _alone_".

He turned away, his sorrow filled eyes staring through the plexi-glass window. In reality, he didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to be lied to anymore. He didn't want to be betrayed….just like Yuki had betrayed him.

"Alright Mr. Shindou".

As heard the door shut behind him, he glanced down at the carpeted floor.

For Shuichi, crying had been a daily event. It was the easiest way he knew of to release his feelings-his anger.

But Shuichi didn't cry anymore. Recently, he had discovered a new way of expressing himself.

"You left me Yuki...why did you leave me...now I have to die...?"

Yuki stood out on the balcony of his medium sized apartment up on the tenth floor. He had a perfect view of the city there, though there wasn't much to look at. The streets were polluted with cars, honking their horns. The sidewalks were just as crowded with people walking to small shops, or heading to work. The city was very much alive, and it wasn't even noon.

He leaned over, resting against the rail of the balcony, a cigarette resting in between his fingers. He listened to the racket for a moment or two, then turned to enter the apartment. Once he stepped past the glass doors, and pulled it shut behind him, all the noise died off.

He stood in his place, observing the layout of his apartment. It was neat. Not a think out of place, aside from the three beer cans that rested on the table in front of the TV and his shoes tossed in the corner of the living room. His laptop rested next to the beer cans, opened, waiting for Yuki to sit and write his next sensational novel. He could hear the soft music in the background.

A small smirk came across his face as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he took a sip of his drink, he listened to the music.

He hadn't liked the idea at first, but now he saw that Tohma and Mika had been right. Leaving Shuichi…leaving Japan, had definitely been the best remedy for Yuki's stress.

He no longer had to worry about the little brat he thought he loved. He no longer had to deal with paparazzi wanting the latest scoop on his and Shuichi's relationship. He no longer had to put up with his annoying nagging, or his stories about how his day went. No more nagging. No more stories. No more hugs, or kisses…no more love.

After being away from Japan for three months, Yuki had returned to his old habits. He spent each night with a different woman and smoked non-stop.

A grin came onto his face as he remembered the woman he had been with last night. He couldn't remember her name. He wasn't sure he even knew it in the first place. All he could recall was that he had promised to call. Yeah right.

The phone rang, forcing Yuki out of his pleasing thoughts. "What the hell could Tohma want at an hour like this?" Of course it had to be Tohma. No one, aside from Mika and Tohma knew he was there and he knew Mika wouldn't be home. It was early in New York, which meant it was pretty late in Japan. She would be out drinking, or something or other.

"What?" Yuki spoke, pressing the phone against his ear. Oddly enough, no one on the other line spoke. After a second, all Yuki heard was the loud click of the phone being hung up. Sighing, he set the phone down. It was obviously a wrong number.

Or so he thought.

No more than a second later, there was a knock at the door. "What the hell?" he repeated. He stood up to answer the door. Apparently, he had moved too slow, for in an instant, the door collapsed, as though it had been blown down.

"Shuichi?" Yuki asked, in an annoyed tone. It was then that he realized there were two people at the door: K and Hiro. K stood with his usual grin, white dress shirt, khaki pants, and loaded guns in their holsters. Hiro stood next to him, hands shoved into the pockets of his dark coat.

"Not you two" Yuki replied with an annoyed tone. "How the hell did you find me?"

"K's crazy" Hiro replied. "He has his ways". Hiro stared at Yuki with a cold glare in his eyes. He then walked over the broken down door, surveying the apartment. "Nice place"

K entered after him, "Yeah. I like it" He made himself comfortable on the couch. "So Mr. Yuki, how are you? Health's improving?"

"Yeah. Its fine" Yuki replied suspiciously. "What are you two doing here?" he repeated. "I want an answer now" He glanced back at the door. "And who is going to pay for that?"

"The doors the least of your problems now" Hiro snapped, looking at Yuki with crossed arms. "We're here because of Shuichi"

"Let me guess. The brat hasn't written a decent song since I've left. Bad Luck hasn't been on the news enough. Not selling enough records. You need me to come back and inspire him again" He stated plainly, without interest.

Hiro looked at him, sighing. "Bad Luck is on the news more than ever. We've been selling like crazy"

"Good Because Im not going back"

K rested a hand on the butt of his gun. "Time for Plan B. Hiro, you carry his body once I knock him down"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Im surprised the little brat didn't come with you."

Hiro glared once more, trying to stay calm, then stood. "Still cold on K. This was a waste of our time. We were crazy to think he'd care about what was going on back home". He unrolled the newspaper that stuck out of his back pocket. He shoved it into Yuki's hand.

That said, he began to walk out of the apartment. K looked at Yuki once more. "Your lucky he didn't like Plan B" He leaned forward. "I'll be seeing you soon".

"Dout it" Yuki muttered as they left. "Hey! The door!" he yelled after them. Turning, he headed for the phone. It was time to get the landlord up there to get the door fixed. As he walked to the phone, coffee in one hand, the newspaper in the other, he glanced down.

Half of Shuichi's face could be seen on the front page. He could also read half the Heading. He set his coffee down next to the phone and unfolded the newspaper.

After putting on his reading glasses, he began to read. "19 year old Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck was institutionalized on Monday, after he was released from Shinjo hospital due to self inflicted injuries to his wrists. Shuichi was found in the apartment he and his lover, Eiri Yuki shared, unconscious. When confronted, Tohma Seguchi of NG-Studios had no comment. Could this incident be related to the mysterious disappearance of Eiri Yuki?"

As he finished reading, a memory became vivid in his mind.

Yuki lay in the hospital bed, the sheets wrapped around the lower part of his body. Shuichi stood to the side of the bed, hands balled into fists and tears streaming down his face. "If you leave me Yuki, I'll die!"

"I told them I wasn't coming back..." Yuki muttered, dropping the newspaper into the trash bin next to the table. Sighing, he looked to the broken down door, then picked up his phone. The phone rang and rang, and finally, there was a reply. Yuki was silent at first, then finally spoke.

"I need...a favor..."

* * *

A/N:Continue? 


	2. At the Ward

**Chapter 2 **

**At the Ward**

* * *

_Authors Note: Wow! This story has gotten more reviews than my other. I guess this one is a lot better. Maybe because its something that hasn't really been done before? I wonder…what makes a successful fic? Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first!_

* * *

"I cant believe Im doing this" He muttered, combing his fingers through his blonde locks. As he got out of the car. He rotated his shoulders, working out the tension that had builded up, then he put on his shades, and re-combed his hair, so that they fell over the tinted glass of the shades. 

"That kid's always gotta complicate everyone's lives" He continued speaking to himself as he entered the institution in which Shuichi had been placed.

He approached the front desk and pulled out his identification card. "Im here to see Shuichi Shindou" he spoke, lowering his shades a bit.

The woman at the desk looked over the identification card they typed something into her little computer. "Alright, just sign here please". She handed him a clip board with a chart in which he had to fill out his name, time of arrival, and relationship with the patient. Once it was filled out, he slid it back with a small grin.

"Thank you Mr. Uesugi" the woman spoke, then motioned for him to pass. "Its room 201. You'll need to leave all sharp or metallic objects outside the room, in the basket to the right of the door" she instructed.

He merely nodded once, slid his right hand into his pocket, and lifted his left hand into the air, making a sign that he heard her.

Once he reached the door, he took everything out of his pockets and set them in the basket, then opened the door.

"Shuichi" He said, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi looked up and his eyes widened a bit and he looked like a frightened child. "Yuki?" he asked gently, taking a step away from the wall and towards the man at the door. He reached out and touched his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his face.

"Yeah, its me Shu" came the reply, with a forced smile. "What the hell are you doing here, what are you doing to yourself?" he reached down and grabbed the boy's wrists, holding his arms up so that Shuichi could see his own wrists.

Shuichi pulled away quickly and closed his eyes. "You lied to me…."

"I know. Im sorry I left. I just thought it was the best thing for me to do at the time in order to get better. You were too much to handle. The stress was killing me. You don't want me to die, do you Shu?" he asked, looking down at the pink haired boy through his dark shades.

Shuichi shook his head and lowered his gaze to the ground as though he was thinking about what he wanted to say. "No. I love you. You know that…I'd do anything for you…."

"Be stronger then Shuichi. Don't act so weak just because Im gone. Your better than that. You want to do something for me? Fine. Stop hurting yourself. Go back to your music. Go back to being famous. Can you do that for me Shuichi? Can you act normal for once?"

"Are…are you coming back to me Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his eyes glowing with a bit of hope, his lips slightly parted. If Yuki came back there would be no need for him to die. He could be happy again and..

"I cant do this…"

The look of hope faded and Shuichi's arms dropped limp at his sides, leaning forward slightly. He looked disappointed, and on the verge of tears. "Then why did you come back?" he asked turning away so that Yuki wouldn't see him cry. "You made it seem like you cared about me…."

"I do care about you, and so does Yuki. Im sorry Shu. I cant do this anymore. You obviously need the real thing" Tatsuha spoke, sighing loudly as he took off the dark shades that covered his eyes. He felt pity. He knew that Shuichi didn't deserve this kind of pain. He was too good of a kid. "Your letting your fans down. You've worked so hard to drop Bad Luck like this" Tatsuha tried to reason with him, but Shuichi snapped.

He shoved Tatsuha back against the door. "You lied to me now too? Who can I trust now?" His eyes narrowed angrily and his hands balled into fists as his sides. He leaned forward, practically in Tatsuha's face. "I cant believe you tricked me". Tears began to trickle down his face.

His hand lifted and he punched Tatsuha across the face. "I hate you!" he spat. He lifted his hand to throw a second punch, but Tatsuha blocked it by wrapping his palm around the fist.

"Shuichi, stop! There's a reason he sent me here to see you!" He pushed Shuichi back and moved out from against the wall. He quickly made a break for the door as Shuichi began to punch at the wall.

Once he was out, the nurses rushed in to control Shuichi. As he stood just outside the door, he could hear Shuichi yelling.

"YOU TELL EIRI YUKI THAT HE'LL HAVE MY DEATH ON HIS HANDS! KITAZAWA WASN'T THE ONLY PERSON HE KILLED!"

Tatsuha stared for a moment, before he backed away slowly. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed his brother's number and waited for him to answer. But he never did….

"Damn him…" Tatsuha muttered. "Why isn't he home?"

"Because he's here" Yuki replied, coming to a stop before his younger brother. "Go home…I'll deal with the brat" Yuki then ordered.

"Shit. You actually came. I thought you said you werent" Tatsuha grinned, "I knew you cared about him"

"I said go home Tatsuha...Now"

"Oh, you don't want to go in there. He's really upset"

Yuki glanced back at his brother, his eyes narrowing. "And so am I".

"Yeah...well...maybe you should go in. It'll calm him down a bit to know your coming back to him"

Yuki rested his hand on the door knob and glanced back once more at Tatsuha, his eyes narrowing. "Who said I was coming back to him?"

And on that final note, he entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	3. The Deal

True to My Word

Chapter 3: The Deal

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had alot going on, and I was going through a major case of writers block. However, after listening to countless hours of Larcenciel, my inspiration has returned. Thank you Hyde and Tetsu. I will marry you both some day. That is, if Colin Farrell doesnt mind.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad with the way this is working out. 33 reviews for two chapters isn't bad. But I wonder, if wait a few months before I update each chapter, will I get more reviews? It would give people more time to find the story and...yeah...I don't know. How often should I update?

Ah, and to adress one of the reviews. There will be a slab of K and Hiro romance on the side! Look out for it!

* * *

Shuichi grumbled something as the two nurses held him back against the wall, trying to calm him down. Even though Tatsuha had left the room a few minutes back, his body still ran on his anger. Everytime he found a streak of happiness, someone ruined it for him. He was tired of it. He promised himself he wouldnt take it anymore. If the world wanted to give Shuichi Shindou hell, the world better be prepared to have him give it back. "Let me go!" he demanded, leaning foward to pull away. "Let me go now!"

"Oh shut up already, your voice is annoying" Yuki spoke calmly. He sat down on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed, and one leg bent over the other. He wanted to make it seem as though he didnt really care about Shuichi and his little tantrum, even though he was very worried about it. No matter how cruel he had been, he'd never heard Shuichi sound so upset and angry. This definetly wasnt his little lover anymore.

Of course not you idiot, Yuki said to himself, he stopped being your lover the minute you lied and left him behind.

Shuichi stopped yelling at the sound of Yuki's voice, but didnt stop struggling against the nurses that held him down. He stared at Yuki, his eyes narrowing slightly, studying him.

"It's really me this time brat" Yuki replied, his eyes still closed. He knew that Shuichi was focused on him, because the yelling had stopped, and he couldnt hear as much shuffling around. "Now, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Yes, this was definetly Yuki. Either that, or Tatsuha had really learned how to play a better Yuki. "Yuki?" Shuichi asked, in a quiet tone as he calmed down. It was funny how quickly his mood could change.

"No, it's the gingerbread man" he replied sarcastically, standing up from the edge of the bed and walking over to where the nurses held Shuichi.

"Sir, you cant be in here while we're dealing with a patient" One of the male nurses spoke, tightening his grip on Shindou as the writer moved foward. "It isn't safe. Please wait outside"

Yuki laughed tauntingly and stepped foward once more. "Shuichi wouldn't hurt me" he replied. "Isn't that right, brat?" his eyes locked with the young pink haired boys and he stared silently, waiting for an answer.

Shuichi stared back into the eyes of the one he loved so much and his breathing increased. He took quick, deep breaths and his mouth hung partially open. "Yuki" he said, then leaned foward. He gave a hard yank, pulling his arms free.

The nurses instantly moved foward to stop Shuichi from reaching Yuki, but they just werent fast enough. Shuichi's arms locked around Yuki's neck, and he pressed himself against the Yuki's chest. He was calm now, and very quiet aside from the soft whimpers that came from his mouth. He nuzzled his face against Yuki's shirt, begging for his embrace.

But Yuki didnt embrace him. He just stood there with his arms at his sides. He remained silent until Shuichi slowly moved his arms from around his neck, and moved them onto Yuki's shirt. Shuichi gripped at the white shirt and looked up into his eyes.

"Why dont you love me?" he asked just before the nurses grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back once more. "Call in for the sedative" one said to the other.

"No, that wont be necessary" Yuki replied, looking over at the nurse who had just spoken. "I'll calm him down myself if you leave the room" The last part of a sentance sounded like more of an order. He was demanding that they left.

"Alright" One said slowly, "But we'll be watching from outside, just in case".

Yuki didnt bother responding, he just watched as they slowly released Shuichi, and then moved even more slowly towards the door, still watching Shuichi.

The pink haired brat didnt move or speak until the men had left, "You came back for me?", a bit of hope lingered in his expression, but that expression soon faded when he recieved Yuki's cold reply.

"No, I only came back to get everyone off my back. Everyone made a big deal about me coming to see you" Not entirely true, but Shuichi didnt have to know.

"Oh" he said sadly, and strided past Yuki to sit on the side of the bed. Yuki watched him silently before saying, "Why are you cutting yourself?"

Shuichi looked down at his bandaged wrists. "I told you I'd die if you left, and you did...so I began to die...slowly..and it hurt...I wanted it to end...but they wont let me..."

"Idiot" Yuki scoffed, shaking his head. "Hurting yourself wont get me to come back"

Shuichi's eyes brightened again, "You mean..theres a chance that I can make you come back?" He stood up, his hands clutching the hem of his shirt as he waited for an answer.

Yuki stared, thinking. Sure, he'd come back. Truth was, he missed the brat. But he wasnt ready to admit it just yet. "I'll make you a deal"

Shuichi nodded eagerly. "I'll do anything Yuki, anything!"

"You'll get out of this place and date someone else for a week. If you still can't get me out of your head, I'll stay"

Shuichi stared at him blankly. "Date someone else? No! I don't want anyone else, I want you, I want to be with you!"

"You can't be with me if your stuck in here, can you?" Yuki asked with a raised brow, striding towards the door.

"But...I...it's a deal..but Yuki?"

"What?" he asked, stopping just as he was reaching for the door knob. As he stood there, he continued to think about the plan formulating in his mind. He'd have to call Tohma to assist him on this one. Yuki wasnt one to plan things out and execute them, however Tohma was the master at tricking people into things.

"How do I find someone..I don't know any one else" Shuichi told him shyly.

"I'll find you someone" Yuki grinned inwardly and opened the door. "Bye brat".

"Who?" he asked as Yuki began to walk out the door.

"Wait and see" Was the last thing Yuki said before the door closed and Shuichi was left alone in the room yet again.

* * *

A/N: Who will it be? 


	4. The Mystery Man

**Chapter 4 **

**Meeting Mr. Right**

* * *

Authors Note: It seems that every time I write an authors note, I'm apologizing for not updating sooner. Well, this time, I'm not going to apologize! 

Okay, yes I am. I'm sorry I didnt update sooner. As most of you might know, I have two other stories in the works, so my time has to be divided. I'm very happy with the 44 reviews that I've gotten in the past three chapters, and I hope they keep coming.

Enough talking, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Yuki stood at the entrance and peered into the appartment he once lived in. Everything was where it had been left before Yuki decided to leave for New York. The only thing he realized was different was that Shuichi's things weren't there. Sighing gently, he entered the living room and threw himself down on the couch. 

He began to think over who he could get to meet up with Shuichi. He needed someone who would remind Shuichi of him. The person had to be someone who could make Shuichi hate the way Yuki was. He sighed again. Part of him wanted to do this, but the other part didn't. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, he did love the brat, but he knew it was just too risky for either of them to be together. And he had to admit, he was still rather scared at the fact that Shuichi made him feel a certain way.

Sighing once more, he turned to look at a picture of himself with Shuichi, and then it donned on him. If there was anyone in the world who had the power to change Shuichi it was...

Picking up the phone, Yuki pushed the picture down, letting the frame shatter to pieces on the floor.

* * *

"Untie me" 

"No"

"I only want to help Shuichi, you know that. But, I can't do it if you don't cut these ropes loose"

"Putting a gun to Shuichi's head and telling him he has to come back to the band won't do much good, K" Hiro replied in a bored tone as he grabbed himself a can of soda from the refrigerator. He could hear K shuffling about, trying to snap through the ropes. Who would have thought that crazy K, the man with something always up his sleeve, could be defeated by a pair of flimsy ropes. Hiro laughed out loud and set the can on the counter.

"The kid just needs a hard hit back into the real world" K replied, wiggling his wrists and ankles, trying to stretch the rope to free himself. "A few seconds with me, and he'll be back to normal". K stopped fighting against the ropes and a small smile came onto his face as he eyed the floor.

Hiro entered the living room area of his apartment, leaning against the door frame with his can of soda in his hand. He watched K with a raised brow. "Finally, you gave up"

"Yeah. It finally hit me that you like seeing me here tied up like this. It turns you on" K replied with a smug look on his face.

Hiro looked at him with a suprised look, then a glare. "You know that isn't it. I'm protecting Shuichi from you"

"Snap out of it Soldier, Shindou doesnt need to be protected from me. He needs to be protected from himself."

"I know...but I just don't want to push him any farther than what he is" Hiro replied. He knew that K was right. They just needed to make Shuichi realize that there was more to life than Yuki. But how? "I don't understand how it could have gotten so bad. I understand he loves Yuki..but, I love Ayaka and I'd never go this far"

K raised a brow. "Maybe, you don't really love Ayaka"

"What"

"When you love someone...they mean the world to you. You'd do whatever it took to be with them..."

Hiro stared at K with a look of interest.

"...even if it means tying them to a chair" K grinned gently.

Hiro frowned. "And here I was thinking you were being smart for once" he shook his head and looked down at the ground with his eyes closed.

* * *

The sun warmed his pale face as he glanced up to look at the clear blue sky with a gentle smile on his face. Ever since Yuki had come to visit him the day before, he had been in a better mood. He looked cleaner, healthier. He had eaten his meals and willingly taken his medicine. He wanted to look good for Yuki. 

Shuichi sat on one of the cold stone tables in the center of the yard wearing a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His pink hair was combed towards the front, but parted at the bangs so that they wouldn't cover his eyes. He glanced around at other patients, a curious look on his face. Normally, when they allowed Patients to leave their rooms and adventure into the gated yard, Shuichi skipped out and sat in the corner of his room. He couldn't believe he had been missing out on such a nice scene.

Leaves fell from the trees, gliding slowly to the green, lively yard. The fresh scent of flowers lingered in the air. Sounds similar to that of a small river with water running down could be heard. They came from the strategicly placed fountains scattered around the yard.

"Mr. Shindou, you have a visitor" A female spoke gently from behind him.

Shuichi turned around with an excited look on his face and nodded eagerly. "Really? Thanks for telling me! So, where is Yuki?" His lover had finally arrived! He stood up from his seat at the bench and looked over the Nurses shoulder. "Yuki!" He called.

The nurse replied with a puzzled expression and her head tilted to the side for a moment, before her eyes took on a look of pity. "No Mr. Shindou, you're visitor does not go by the name of Yuki" she explained, looking down at the clip board in her hands.

Now, it was Shuichi's turn to be confused. Yuki had promised he'd be back. So where was he?

"However, the person who is here informed us that he was sent here by Mr. Yuki" The nurse continued speaking, eyeing Shuichi once more.

'Oh! The person Yuki had promised to send as part of our deal!' Shuichi thought to himself. He scratched behind his ear and thought to himself for a moment. The deal was that he had to date that person for a week...then he could go back to obsessing over Yuki.

'Date the person for a week...if you can't stop obsessing over me, but your back to normal..whatever normal is for you...then maybe we can get together sometime...maybe' The conversation played over in Shuichi's mind. He could still picture himself at the phone, drooling as Yuki spoke to him.

"Who is it then?" Shuichi asked, pretending to be interested.

"Hello there Mr. Shindou" Suguru spoke as he entered the yard with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Shuichi blinked and leaned foward, his jaw dropping to the ground. "Yuki sent...you?" he exclaimed, still blinking. Of all people, why did it have to be Suguru? Shuichi didnt have anything against him but...Suguru was just so plain..he wasn't anything like Yuki. He had dark short hair...he as shorter..and he was too nice.

"No offense!" Shuichi then exclaimed, realizing that he might have offended Suguru by sounding so suprised. "I mean its just-"

Suguru raised his hand to silence Suguru, "None taken Mr. Shindou, but don't worry. I've come to see if you'd like to go out for dinner. The ward has determined that it's alright for you to leave for half an hour"

"Dinner? Outside..." Shuichi nervously glanced at the ground..."Okay..." he rubbed his hand along his bandaged wrist and sighed a bit. He hadn't cut himself because he hadn't wanted Yuki to see the fresh blood...but the blonde decided not to show. His excitement was fading, and he found himself slipping back into his depressive state.

He closed his eyes as he felt the tears build up again. "Suguru, wait, I don't know about this. I don't want to go. Forget it. This was stupid...just get out of here.."

Surugu smiled a bit and shook his head "You've already agreed to it, it would be rude to back out now"

Shuichi sighed then nodded once. "Fine..."

"Tohma will be here to pick you up at 6:00"

* * *

A/N: Continue? 


	5. Harder than I Thought

**True To My Word **

**Chapter 5: Harder than I Thought**

* * *

Authors Note: Wow, three days left of class but over a years worth of studying to do..I've been busy folks. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Shuichi stared at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair with his hand. As he moved his hand away from his hair, he moved it over to the mirror. He touched the glass and tilted his head to the side. If the mirror accidently shattered and Shuichi had somehow managed to cut himself with the glass, then he wouldn't be able to go on the date with Suguru. 

But...why didn't he want to go? What was wrong with Suguru?

He only had to deal with the young one for a week. Then, he could laugh in Yuki's face once he won the bet.

He smiled a bit and turned away from the mirror to look at the clock high up on the wall. "It's almost 6:00". He ran his hands down his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles. It was nice of Tohma to buy him these clothes. He loved the leather pants with the leather wine red top and the black dress shirt that went over it.

He wondered how Tohma knew what he liked.

"Mr. Shindou, you have a visitor" The brunette nurse spoke as she stepped aside to allow Shuichi to see his guest.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. Shindou, you're looking well" Tohma smiled politely as he entered the room and the nurse left. "How do you feel?" The blonde casually glanced around the room.

"It's hard to believe Mr. Seguchi, but I'm actually kind of excited about this date. I guess it's because I haven't been out in so long"

"Because you cut yourself" Tohma pointed out.

"Yeah...well, I can't help it. I just couldn't control myself..but I'm really trying now" Shuichi replied, sitting down next to Tohma on the bed. "I'm ready to get my life back on track..."

"Really?"

"I guess..." Shuichi nodded, deciding not to mention the fact that he had the urge to cut himself at that very moment. Tohma reminded him of everything Shuichi didn't want to remember. Tohma was perfect. He had money, he had an amazing band, he had a healthy and well-balanced relationship. No one ever tried to hurt Tohma-emotionally or physically- or, if they did, they had never succeeded. Tohma was unbreakable.

And Shuichi...He had already been broken into a million little pieces.

He glanced back to the mirror once more.

_Damn it Yuki..Why do you hurt me like this? Why can't you love me like I love you?_

Tohma stood up from the bed and glanced at his watch. "It is time to go Mr. Shindou. Suguru is waiting in the limosine"

Tohma walked towards the door, and just as he walked out he said to Shuichi, "And don't worry Mr. Shindou, you'll be fine"

Shuichi took a moment, and went back to staring in the mirror. His emotions were driving him crazy. He couldn't tell if he was depressed because he was beginning to realize once again how pathetic he was, or if he was happy because he was going to win the bet. "Get it together Shu" he said to himself, fixing his shirt.

He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked towards the door. He would go on this date. He would have fun.

He caught up with Tohma and walked along side him until they reached the limo and Suguru climbed out.

_Wow_.

Shuichi had never noticed it before, but Suguru was a handsome guy. He wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants. The shirt was slightly open and he wore great smelling colonge.

"Hey Suguru" he greeted.

Suguru smiled and greeted Shuichi with a nod. "You look...nice. I'm looking foward to a fun evening"

"Me too" Shuichi nodded.

Suguru shyly took Shuichi's hand and pulled him into the limosine.

Shuichi blinked and gulped as he looked at the seat across from his. "Yuki, what are you doing here a-and...why are you here...with...with"

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi said happily, and jumped out of his seat to hug the pink haired boy.

Shuichi sat wide eyed, not hugging Ryu back. How could this be?

How could his lover be dating his idol?

* * *

AN: Well? 


	6. Dinner and a Kiss

**True to my word **

**Chapter 7: Dinner and a Kiss**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation okay? Stop reminding me. 

**Authors Note:** Being away on Summer vacation gave me alot of time to think of different things I wanted to do in this story. Prepare for some major plot twists!

* * *

If Suguru hadn't of held his hand to keep him calm, Shuichi was sure he would have thrown himself at Ryuichi in an attempt to strangle him and keep him away from Yuki. 

Through the entire ride to the restaurant, Yuki had held Ryuichi's hand, touched his hair, kissed him...something he _never_ did in public while he was with Shuichi.

After they had left the restaurant, and went to a local club (per Ryuichi's request), it had been the same thing.

Yuki acted as though nothing was wrong. It was as though Shuichi had never meant anything to him. It hurt him. It ate at his heart. It was like Yuki was trying to get Shuichi to hate him...and it was working...but it hurt.

He reminded himself about the bet. Yuki had said that if by the end of the week Shuichi still loved him...then they could be together...but...

"Shuichi, is everything alright?"

Shuichi snapped from his thoughts as he looked over to Suguru, who stood infront of him. "I'm.." he glanced over Suguru's shoulder to Yuki and Ryuichi, who were on the dance floor. Ryuichi was dancing away, and Yuki only started dancing when he realized Shuichi was looking. "I'm not okay..Yuki is.." Shuichi closed his eyes

Suguru moved foward a bit, and nervously brushed some strands of pink hair out of Shuichi's eyes. "Ignore him Shuichi..he wants to see you get hurt"

Shuichi leaned foward, resting his head on Suguru's shoulder, "I _hate_ it..."

"Your better then that Shindou...show him how much _stronger_ you are.." Suguru attempted to make Shuichi feel better, but he wasn't sure if it was working.

Shuichi glanced up, brimming his eyes. He smiled a bit and nodded, taking Suguru's hand. "Lets go dance"

Suguru wasn't too good at it, but he nodded anyway.

* * *

After an hour, Yuki turned, heading back towards the bar. Ryuichi bounced after him. "Kuma still wants to dance Yuki...lets go daaaance" 

"You go dance with that damn bunny. I'm tired" Yuki replied as he ordered a drink. Truth was, he was annoyed and angry. He had seen Shuichi leave with Suguru a while back, and hadn't seen him since.

He had realized that after the talk with Tohma about what he wanted to do, that the bet hadn't been about getting Shuichi to move on, getting out of that mental ward...it had been about assuring himself that Shuichi still loved him. As he took a sip of his drink, he glanced around the club, making an attempt to find the pink haired boy.

"Yuuuukiiii"

Yuki turned sharply, expecting to see Shuichi, but instead he found Ryuichi looking at him with large puppy eyes. "I'm bored"

Yuki turned in his chair, "Look" he said in an annoyed tone, "I'm _busy_ now". He glanced back once more, and finally spotted Shuichi walking towards them.

Yuki leaned foward, placing his mouth near Ryuichi's ear, making it look as though he was nibbling on the other male's ear.

Shuichi stopped, and quickly turned and ran directly for the background.

"I don't wanna play anymore. This game is boring..." Ryuichi sighed, lowering his head onto the bar counter. "Tohma said it would be fun..but it's not"

Yuki took another sip of his drink, not bothering to reply.

"I think you and Shuichi belong together, I don't think I can help Tohma anymore it's mean...plus, Shuichi has to make music again..." Ryuichi continued rambling as he stood up, putting Kumagorou on his head.

Ryuichi stalked off,while Yuki continued sipping on his drink.

Ryuichi danced his way through the crowd to the other side of the club. He sat down in a chair, setting Kuma on the table. He glanced to his side and said, "Yuki seems really sad now..."

Tohma turned his head and smiled at Ryuichi, "It'll all be over soon Ryuichi, soon it'll all be over, and everyone will have learned a valuble lesson"

"And what lesson is that?" Ryu asked.

* * *

"Tohma just won't tell me what's going on. He's quieter than usual. I don't understand what is going on with him" A female voice sighed over the phone. "I'm worried that this is somehow going to affect Nittle Grasper" 

"I can't believe Yuki would do this to me. He knows that Ryuichi is _mine_" Tetsuha whined to his sister over the phone. "And the way he treats Shuichi just isn't fair!"

"I know, but Tetsuha, please don't do anything stupid"

"I won't I'll just-"

"Tetsuha, _don't_. I'm serious. Don't get involved. If Yuki knows your meddling in his business..."

"Don't worry. Yuki won't know" Tetsuha smiled before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Shuichi winced as he stared at himself in the mirror, his hand running down the side of his face. The streaks of red that decorated his skin around his eyes made him smile gently. "I've had so much fun...I've been so strong so far...but I can't do it anymore. I _hate_ him..I hate him, but I _love_ him.." 

Turning, he began to walk out of the bathroom, Suguru was beginning to make his way in. "I was looking for you, you said you were-"

Shuichi walked past him, "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. I'll see you at the bar"

Suguru blinked and nodded once as he headed to the urinal. As he passed the sink, something crunched under his shoes. He looked down.

Glass?

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter- Rape...Confessions...betrayal..a new single... 


	7. Back to my Shoes

**True to My Word **

**Chapter 7**

**Back to my Shoes**

* * *

Authors Note: Hello to all who are still reading this story of mine. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. If you hate me forever, I totally understand. I've been busy and haven't been able to sit down and write a decent thing... 

But, now I'm back with loads of new inspiration.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_It had taken Suguru a total of six seconds to stare down at the class that crunched beneath his shoes, figure out what Shuichi had done, then turn and run after the pink haired boy. One minute was all it took for him to exit the club and catch up to the singer, grab him and yell at him for doing something so foolish. Within five minutes, he had been able to find some material to bandage Shuichi's hand with._

_He had been able to act quickly...until Shuichi made what he thought was a simple request. Suguru froze. **"What?"** he asked again, his eyes wide._

_"Suguru..." The older male muttered from his kneeling position on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself, head lowered. "Take me away from here...I don't want to go to back to that hospital...I just want to get away from all this..."_

_"But, what about Mr. Yuki?" Surugu asked._

_"This deal..it was all a trick. I know it is. He never really wanted to come back to me..." Shuichi blinked back the tears. "You don't know what it's like being in love with someone who doesnt love you..."_

_The words rang through his mind. Shuichi wanted to be swept away, and he wanted Suguru to do it? He looked down towards the ground, thinking. A blush crept over his face. Even though Surugu had never really experienced true love, he understood how Shuichi was feeling. He understood the pain that came with wanting something and not being able to have it. "Where...where would you like to go?"_

_"Anywhere" Shuichi looked up, wondering if the dark haired teen would help him. "Please Suguru...I need you..Yuki's replaced me..Hiro has Ayaka...I've got nothing..."_

_"I'll be here for you Shuichi. For as long as you need me"_

"Mmmm.." Shuichi groaned, burrying his tear streaked face further into the pillows of the large cream colored bed. Thin streams of light filtered in through the vertical blinds of the windows. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, feeling well rested. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and used his hand to brush his pink hair out of his eyes. It was then that he noticed his wrist and hand was bandaged. It reminded him of the events of the previous night.

Yuki had totally ignored him while they had been on the club. His focus was completely on Ryuichi Sakuma...his...former idol. Seeing Yuki pay that much attention angered him, and so, he ended up harming himself instead of harming Yuki. He cut his wrist with a shard of glass from the mirror he had broken, then headed out as though nothing had happened.

He had wanted to feel the burn-the sting of his blood leaking through the slit on his wrist. He wanted to slowly fade away, right then and there, infront of Yuki, so that Yuki could see what he had done was wrong. But it hadn't gone as he had planned.

Suguru had found out. Suguru had gotten mad. Suguru had taken care of him. Suguru...cared. And because of it, Shuichi respected the young male more than he ever had before.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled again, his eyes taking in the sight of a peaceful Suguru sleeping, tangled in the sheets. Normally, Suguru seemed so tense, always thinking, always working but now... Shuichi reached out and stroked the younger male's hair before quickly pulling back.

Both he and Suguru were naked and in the same bed. Had something gone on? He flinched and touched his chest before taking a deep breath. "Suguru?" he whispered.

Apparently, Suguru was a light sleeper, for he quickly rolled over and opened his eyes, staring at Shuichi, concerned. "Feeling better?" he asked then sat up on his elbows, his cheeks a dark shade of red. It was as though for a moment, he had forgotten how the singer had ended up in his bed.

"Did we...?" Shuichi asked nervously, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He stared down at the sheets. He smoothed out some of the wrinkles and glanced back up at Suguru nervously, "I didn't do anything stupid did I? I know I had one too many drinks and.."

"No" Suguru replied, cutting the singer off. "I didn't know where you lived, and you didn't want to go back to the institution, so I brought you here instead. You were too tall for the couch, so I put you in my bed. But then, I decided I didn't want the couch either" He rolled out of bed. He wasn't naked as Shuichi had thought he was, but instead, wore a pair of boxer shorts. "Mr. Seguchi had to pull some strings in order for them to allow you to stay. But, I have to get you back there before noon"

Shuichi groaned lightly and dropped back onto the bed, his eyes closed. "I don't want to go back there Suguru. I want to stay here" By 'here' he didn't exactly mean at Suguru's appartment (which so far, looked very nice), he just meant he didn't want to go back to the crummy institution.

"I can't keep you here Shu" Suguru paused for a moment and an odd look came over his face. Since when had he ever called Shuichi 'Shu'? It had always been Shuichi or Mr. Shindou.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed" Shuichi pouted, rolling out of the bed. The mobile phone set on the night stand next to the bed rang. Suguru motioned for Shuichi to answer it, so the pink haired boy did.

"Mr. Seguchi! Hi...hold on, I'll put Suguru on right now" Shuichi quickly said into the phone, but just as he was about to pull the phone away, Mr. Seguchi requested to speak with him instead. That suprised Shuichi, but he didn't protest.

"How are you feeling Mr. Shindou?" The head of N-G Studios asked in his usual tone.

"I'm alright..."

"Do you think your ready to return to Bad Luck?" Tohma continued to question.

"Not yet...maybe..." 'Whenever Yuki comes back to me' he thought, "Maybe some other time Mr. Seguchi..", Shuichi glanced towards Suguru, who was rummaging through his closet for the days clothes. He wasn't even paying attention to Shuichi. "Mr. Seguchi? Um...did Yuki ever...want to see me? Or..wonder where I was?"

"No" Tohma replied casually. "In all honesty Mr. Shindou, he didn't care"

"Oh..okay. Thank you..." He felt so angry and so hurt to hear that his former lover hadn't cared at all. Once upon a time, Eiri had always been there for Shuichi. No matter how much Shuichi had annoyed him...he had always shown up to save him. "Mr. Seguchi? I think I'm ready to come back to NG, but..I wan't Bad Luck to take a different route.." His mind began throwing phrases for a new song together. Songs filled with anger, hate, sadness...

"_Excellent_. We'll discuss these new ideas of yours in a few. I'll see you soon Mr. Shindou" Tohma hung up the phone, as did Shuichi, who then turned to look at Suguru.

"I'm coming back..." he said slowly, a worried look on his face. What was he doing? What had Tohma meant when he said 'See you in a few'? The blonde always had something up his sleeve, and that bit of information worried Shuichi greatly.

Suguru finished buttoning up his white dress shirt and leaned against the dresser, turning his head to stare out the window. "Are you sure about this Shuichi? I know Bad Luck has been on hiatus for quite some time now, and it's been driving me crazy...but you shouldn't return if you aren't entirely ready. You'll end up ruining the band..Our integrity"

"I know...but...I..have to do this because..." A loud bang against the door forced Shuichi to stop mid-sentance and he turned sharply in the direction of the sound. It was so familiar to him, yet he couldn't place where he had heard it.

Suguru left the room to go check on who had come to visit, and Shuichi remained in the room. Shortly after, he heard Suguru yell in an annoyed tone. "No! Get out! How did you find my appartment?"

"Suguru, who is it?" Shuichi asked, heading out into the hall. But as a bullet whisked by his head, just barely missing him, he dropped to the ground, eyes wide, a frightened look on his face. He knew exactly who it was now.

"Mr. Shindou, I've come for you!" K called from the door as he tried to weave his way around Suguru. "Mr. Seguchi sent me and I've got some _great_ news for you"

Suguru growled lightly and made an attempt to push the blonde american back out of the appartment, "Get out! Shuichi isn't going back to NG! Not yet!"

"Suguru, I want to go. This is my chance to make Eiri hear me for the final time..."

"With what Mr. Seguchi has planned, he'll _definetly_ hear ya"

* * *

"Little brother is going to be very upset if he finds out about that lie" Mika pointed out, hands resting on her hips as she gave her husband an annoyed look, "He was practically going crazy trying to figure out where his pink headed bundle of love had gone" Mika sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, crossing her legs and leaning back. "He'll kill you when he finds out" 

"I'm sorry Mika. I had to. Ryuichi refuses to sing for Nittle Grasper until we bring Mr. Shindou back. And, the anger that is building up within Mr. Shindou will allow him to write songs with more...feeling. This new edge will surely raise their place in the charts" He was thinking of his business as well as of his friends. It wouldn't have been right for him to sit there and not try to do something.

"It's all about money to you isn't it?" Mika replied, even though she knew her statement was very incorrect. She knew that for everything Tohma did, there was a purpose and a well thought out plan behind it.

"When Eiri sees that Mr. Shindou is okay without him, he will work harder to get Mr. Shindou back. Mr. Shindou will take him back. Eiri will have learned a lesson, Ryuichi returns to Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck resumes its career...and Eiri and Mr. Shindou will live happily ever after"

"What about the institution? How are you going to deal with them? They won't release a patient unless theysee he's stable. No offense but the brat just...isn't"

"Putting him back to work will helphim. They'll release him"

Mika paused. The plan actually made a bit of sense. She smiled faintly, "But, what if Suguru actually falls for Shuichi?"

Suguru looked at Mika oddly, "That would never happen Mika. Suguru has his eyes on someone else"

"Pardon me for trying being so negative, but what do you plan on doing about Tatsuha?"

"What about him?" Tohma asked curiously, not understanding what his wife was talking about.

Mika smiled, and thought back.

_"How dare Tohma use **my** Ryuichi like that!" Tatsuha yelled as he paced back and foward. "And how dare Yuki go out with my...**MY RYUICHI**!" Tatsuha stopped, "This means **war **Mika, you know that right?" he walked to the door and opened it, a grin on his face._

_"Where are you going?" Mika asked, sipping her coffee. Tatsuha was someone she never really took seriously._

_"To get some blonde dye and some contacts...like I said, this means **war**!"_

"Nothing honey, forget I said anything" Mika finally said.

Maybe, it was time for Tohma to learn a lesson too.

_

* * *

_Eiri stared at the black document projected on his lap top. His deadline was just around the corner and he hadn't even started working on the new chapter for his upcoming novel. He sighed loudly and closed the laptop. 

It was time for him to go back to his appartment in New York. He was wasting his time there. He had come back to see Shuichi, to try and help him forget..but the more Yuki forced Shuichi to think about loving someone else, the more he felt his own heart ache. And that had been the reason he had left...to avoid the pain. But he had made the already existing pain worse..and regretted it. He wanted nothing more than to...

He glanced around the apartment. There weren't too many things to pack. When he had come back to hsi old home, he had only brought a few sets of clothing, his lap top and a few other personal items.

"That brats turned my life upside down..." Yuki muttered, heading towards his room to fetch his suit case.

"Then turn it right side up!" Ryuichi suggested happily.

Yuki stopped and turned slowly, eyes narrowing down into a glare. "How did you get into my house?". At the moment, the last person he wanted to deal with was an energetic person who would remind him of the pain he was feeling.

"We came to visit" Ryuichi set Kumagoro on his head and smiled. "We wanted to invite you to Shuichi's concert. It's going to be so sparkly!"

"Shuichi is having a concert?"

"That's right! It's his last concert here before Tohma sends him to New York!"

"New York?"

"Yup!" Ryuichi spun on his heels. "Have a nice day Mr. Yuki!"

"Ryuichi. Sit. Now" Yuki sounded very annoyed. "I want to know everything Tohmatold you"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"Every little bit?"

"Every little bit"

"Right now?"

"Right now"

"Mmm...Kumagoro doesnt like that Idea"

Yuki grabbed the pink rabbit from the top of the singers head and tossed it down the hall, glaring angrily. "Right now Ryuichi. Is Tohma toying with me?"

* * *

N/a: Well? 


	8. Pain in Writing

**True To My Word**

**Pain in Writing**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Gravitation. But, I wish I did!

**Authors Note:** I'm not going to make excuses this time. I'm not even going to waste your time by writing a lot here. All I'm going to say is sorry for the wait, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Ryuichi pouted as he hugged his Kumagoro close to his chest, petting it gently, trying to sooth whatever pain it might have felt upon hitting the wall. "Yuki, your so mean!" he whined. _

Yuki gave Ryuichi a threatening glare, still waiting for Ryuichi to answer his question.

"Yeah but.." Ryuichi began slowly, "but it isn't his fault! It's **yours**! Your so difficult sometimes Yuki! You work so hard to protect yourself from getting hurt, and you don't realize who your hurting in the process"

"Did that come from you, or from Tohma?" Yuki asked.

"Actually!" Ryuichi held the pink bunny out, "It came from Kumagoro-kun!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"So why does Tohma want to keep him from me now?" Yuki asked casually, sitting back into the plush couch.

"Cause you need to learn that things can't always go your way"

Yuki sighed and gave Ryuichi an annoyed look before asking again, before telling him to leave. What he was saying must have been a lie. Tohma wouldn't ever **dare** do that to him. He knew better than to toy with Yuki's mind. He knew how fragile the novelists mind really was but Tohma did have a habit of manipulating situations to his advantage.

But Tohma wouldn't really hurt him like that...he just **wouldn't.**

"That bastard.." Yuki muttered under his breath as he picked the magazine up off the newsstand and stared at the cover with a disapproving eye.

Bad Luck had disappeared from the scene for nearly a week and now, he understood why.

His eyes skimmed over the sluttish-looking, leather clad boy on the cover of the magazine. Shuichi's hands were tied together with a leather strap and were being held above his head by Hiro Nakano, who was dressed in a pair of leather pants and a long leather jacket. Suguru Fujisaki leaned against Shuichi wearing a fitting leather top and low ride pants. His hands were wrapped lightly around the lead singers hips.

"He did it. He turned Shuichi against me..." He began to skim through the article and realized for the first time just how badly his plan had turned on him. He had intended on making Shuichi forget about him by pairing him up (through Tohma) with Suguru Fujisaki. But, later on into the plan, he had hated the idea and had actually wanted Shuichi back.

And getting the boy back was more difficult than he thought. It was as though everyone was determined to keep them apart permanently.

He had seen Shuichi once or twice, and even though the boy pretended to smile, Yuki could tell he was dying inside. His smile wasn't as bright, he looked a sickly pale..and he didn't sound as energetic. He wanted to be with Yuki...but something was keeping him from doing it.

But _what_? What could have been more _important_ to Shuichi than being with Eiri Yuki.

Yuki crumbled the magazine. His Shuichi was dying and now that he wanted to fix it. But he just couldn't.

"You better pay for that" the man behind the stand spoke, pointing at the crumbled magazine.

Yuki tossed some money down and began to walk away with the magazine still in hand.

He had to see Shuichi again, even if he had to take drastic measures to do so. For once in his life, Yuki was feeling desperate. He headed to his car, but was cut off by his younger brother. "What do you want?"

"Just came to see how you were doing big bro. I never meant for this to spiral out of control like this. You aren't still mad at me over what I did are you?" Tatsuha asked, leaning against the car.

"You mean you pretending to be me at my interview and announcing publicly that Shuichi and I were entirely over and that I didn't care at all if he died?"

"It didn't sound like a bad idea at the time…I'm sorry. But you took Ryuichi from me! You know how I love him Yuki!

"I don't care about what you did. Shuichi and I were already over" Yuki replied bitterly, climbing into his car and preparing to shut the door. Tatsuha however, stuck his hand in the way to stop the door.

"Listen to me bro! This has gotta stop now. It's going too far. We can fix this! Schedual another interview and declare your love to Shuichi to the world" Tatsuha insisted.

"No"

"Have you watched any of his concerts or listened to the radio lately, Yuki?"

"None of his work" Yuki replied, trying to close the door again. "I Have to go"

"You should check out the lyrics to his new hit"

Yuki ignored him and sped off, almost running over his younger brother's feet. "Angry or not, that man's a bastard" Tatsuha muttered.

Once Yuki reached his house, he settled down on the couch for about five minutes before going to his laptop. Maybe he would check out the lyrics...just to see if his new songs matched his new image. Part of him prayed that it didn't.

Yuki was unable to find a site with the lyrics, but was however able to find a site in which to download the hit off of. And once he did, he listened. He was surprised to hear that it was sung entirely in English, but what surprised him even more were the lyrics being sung.

* * *

Felt the ground and looked up high

And called your name

Now, on my knees I'm confessing  
No more love and no more pride.  
Let the outside slowly die...

Ifeel myself surrender  
With every thought, dream...each day  
I feel my heart is turning

Turning as I dance  
Falling into place  
I thought I was strong without you  
You were the air I breath

When did I stop breathing?

Will I ever finish this dance?

_Even in desolate wilderness _

Stars can still shine

But my existence is pointless

Watching death over come us

Is like watching a slow dance

My dance is ending, slowly, painfully.

Fading with the music.

Beneath the full moon, waves crash

Against the shore

And finally, my dance ends...

The area was silent for about two minutes before the crowd began to clap and cheer in approval of the song. Only about half of the audience understood the song. But just the fact that it was being sung by a trio of sexy guys made it worth cheering.

"Bad Luck, Bad Luck!" The crowd cheered happily.

Shuichi forced a smile onto his face as he held the microphone above his head then bowed to the crowd. Suguru and Hiro did the same. Normally, he would have been pleased with the happiness coming from the crowd, but for some reason, it saddened him. They were enjoying his pain. He was suffering, and they wanted it to continue.

Within the hour, their live, half an hour interview had ended and the boys gathered back stage. Two young girls approached the band with autograph books. Each of them signed, and began a bit of small talk with the fans.

"I can't believe Yuki would do that to you Shuichi! He's such a jerk! I mean..it's like he didnt care. He's probably with some cheap slut right now not even thinking about you"

"Maybe.." Shuichi began slowly, not entirely sure what he should say.

"It's like you were just a toy! When he said that he didn't care if you killed yourself, I wanted to grab him by the neck!"

"You'd end up kissing him Miyu..you think Yuki is totally sexy" The second girl said to her friend.

"Yeah, he is!" Miyu squealed.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand as anger consumed him and he prepared to hit Miyu.

Suguru grabbed Shuichi's hand and stroked it gently, "You coming home tonight?" Ever since Tohma had signed for Shuichi to leave the institution, he had been living with Suguru in his apartment.

Hiro took the hint and ushered the girls out of the room.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be a little late. I want to take a walk on the beach tonight" Shuichi smiled weakly and pulled his hand away from Suguru's. He was still angry but was trying to keep it under control.

"Want us to come?" Hiro asked, entering the room again, "Moral support?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine on my own tonight. Thanks" Shuichi leaned foward and planted a small kiss on Suguru's cheek before walking off.

Tonight was a full moon.

He had been dating Suguru since their first date to the club, but he had still been unable to forget about Yuki. If the novelist would have kept his word about the deal, then they would have been together again. But, the week had ended and Yuki had never returned. It was then, and only then, that Shuichi realized that they would never be together again.

And if he couldnt be with Yuki...he didn't want to be with anyone.


	9. If you Love meyou'll kill me

**TRUE TO MY WORD **

**IF YOU LOVE ME…KILL ME **

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gravitation. I did ask Santa to give them to me for Christmas though…

* * *

"I'm really proud of you Shuichi, you've been doing great for the past two weeks. Every song we do has been a chart topper and we've never had so many fans. I think Bad Luck is reaching it's peak" Suguru lowered his gaze and smiled down at the pink haired male resting on his lap. Suguru stroked Shuichi's hair and let out a small laugh. "Your never going to grow up, are you?" 

"Hn" Shuichi turned over onto his side so that he could stare at the television while Suguru pet his hair. "Does it bug you?"

"No. But you want to know what does bug me?

"The fact that you still haven't given up on Yuki. I thought we wanted to be happy together?" Suguru asked.

"I'm sorry Suguru…" Shuichi began slowly. "I'm not in love with you" he said bluntly. "I don't love you like I love Yuki…but I need you….I need somebody…"

"What about Hiro. Seeing as he's your best friend it would make the most sense if—" Suguru began.

"I don't want to bother Hiro. Things are going great with Ayaka right now…it wouldn't be fair for me to ruin it"

Suguru remained silent. Shuichi's words had hurt more than he had expected them to. Of course, he wasn't in LOVE with Shuichi, but he did care for him as more than a friend and part of him wanted Shuichi to return those feelings.

There was a moment of silence until finally, Shuichi sat up, "I'm sorry"

Suguru tried to change the subject, "Mr. Seguchi Is very protective of Yuki. I can't believe he's allowed this mental torture to go on"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not stupid, Shuichi. Neither is everyone else. It is so obvious what your trying to say to Yuki with those lyrics…I wonder how bad of an effect it's having on Yuki"

Shuichi lowered his head onto Suguru's lap once more. "It's probably not having any" he sighed. Another moment of silence, "Why is he being so _heartless_? Doesn't he see what he's doing to me? It isn't _fair_!"

It was as though something within him suddenly snapped. "I want him to love me..him! Not anyone else. I don't need anyone else! I need him! I don't care what it takes, I'm going to be with him! Suguru…I can make it work, you believe in me don't you? I can make it…I can make it!" He shot up, straddling Suguru and pressing his hands against the other's shoulders. His eyes widened slightly, "Do you think I can do it!"

"I believe you can do almost anything you set your mind to" Suguru replied, his hands grabbing Shuichi's wrists. The man's fingernails were beginning to dig into his flesh.

"That's _not_ what I want to hear, and you know it!" Shuichi cried out, grip tightening. "Tell me that I can get him and that I can be happy!"

Suguru frowned, "Be happy with _me_. Shuichi, I'm trying to help you!"

"Let me die!" He let go of Suguru and moved his hands to cover his eyes. "I almost did it last time….and you…"

_Shuichi rubbed his eyes then turned and tilted his head up towards the sky, staring at the large moon. Things weren't working out the way he had wanted. It was time to die. He hugged himself and took a step forward towards the cliff. He had filmed a video here…he remembered singing here while a helicopter came in from above. Hiro stood there…Suguru over there… But that was so long ago.. when he loved life. When he had something to live for.. ._

_He took another step forward, eyes closed tightly. He was afraid, but he wouldn't stop. As he walked forward more, he heard a screech of tires. He heard Hiro's voice, then Suguru's. Arms wrapped tightly around him. He felt himself being dragged back, shouting….then…nothing. He had passed out. _

"You and Hiro! I _hate_ you, _hate_ you!" Shuichi turned around and delivered a swift smack to Suguru's cheek. "You ruined everything! Both of you!"

Suguru stood quietly and touched the cheek Shuichi had smacked, "I'll do anything you ask me to Shuichi. I can't stand to see you suffer like this" He looked up, "I won't keep you from dying anymore"

Shuichi looked at him, sniffling gently. He tossed his arms around Suguru, kissing the nape of his neck, "If you love me, you'll kill me"

Suguru hesitated then nodded once.

Shuichi took his hand and led him back into the bedroom.

* * *

The sign's were right in front of him the entire time. How could he have been so stupid and not notice them any sooner? After he had heard the lyrics Shuichi had sung, and after hearing the news that Ryuichi had given him, Yuki was determined to find Shuichi again…but he was having no luck. It was damn near impossible to find him. The minute he finished a concert he was whisked off to who knows where…not even Tohma knew where the boy was being taken, or so he said. 

Yuki slammed his fist down onto the table. "That damn brat. This is his entire fault!" His mind wandered back to the lyrics.

"No Yuki, this is your fault" Hiro spoke, closing the door behind him. "You're the one who left Shuichi in the first place, aren't you?"

Yuki turned his head, "I didn't invite you in. Get out"

"I came to talk to you about Shuichi"

"Well I don't want to hear it" But secretly, he did. He was dying to hear about Shuichi…dying to know where he was…how he was…. "Get out" He wouldn't be the one to break. No matter how much he was hurting he couldn't show it.

"Why can't you just apologize? Why can't you just admit that you messed up, and that you love him? You're hurting my best friend!" Hiro snapped, walking further in.

Yuki pretended to ignore him. He had nothing to say to the red head anyway. Why waste his breath?

Hiro was silent for a moment then clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Hn. Like teacher like student I guess, right?".

That caught Yuki's attention. He turned and stared.

"Yuki Kitazawa betrayed you, so you in turn betray Shuichi. Am I right?" Hiro asked, eyes narrowing slightly. He knew he had hit a nerve. Shuichi had made him promise he would lever mention Yuki Kitazawa….and now he had. Would Yuki attempt to hit him? Or would be simply remain quiet and take it out on Shuichi?

Neither guess had been right. Yuki stood there, eyes wide, for once…actually showing some sign of emotion. It was as though the biggest secret in the world had just been revealed to him.

_How dare he compare me to Yuki Kitazawa! _His mind screamed as he stared. Sure, his mind was active, but his body didn't seem to want to respond. _This little bastard, who does he think he is? _

Yuki balled his hand onto a fist, right foot moving forward an inch…then another…and another..

Hiro braced himself for the hit that was about to come….but it never came.

Yuki strolled straight past him, grabbing his coat along the way, slamming the door shut on his way out. There was something he needed to do…someone he needed to see, and his name was Ryuichi Sakuma.

Hiro stood, stunned for a moment as the last few seconds replayed in his mind. A tiny smirk came across his lips at the image he decided to keep. That look in Yuki's eyes…it had been one of fear…of confusion, "I got through to him" Hiro sighed. "Let's just hope I did it in time" He began to head towards the stairs to get another change of clothes for Shuichi to use, but stopped suddenly.

He looked around.

Something felt….odd. A chill ran up his spine. Something was wrong…..

* * *

Tohma smiled as he unlaced his fingers and reached to grab his chopsticks, "You've outdone yourself Mika" he complimented. 

The brunette nodded once, nibbling on some of her sushi, "I thought I'd try to make it myself instead of going out and spending all that money"

"Money is no issue Mika, you know that" Tohma told her, tasting the sushi.

"I know I know" she laughed, "Really, I was trying to get on your good side tonight…"

"There's something else you could have given me" Tohma smiled up at her, "And you wouldn't have made such a big mess"

"Hm. You would have been the one to make the mess Tohma…" Mika laughed.

"Guys! I'm right here!" Tatsuha shouted out, slapping his hand over his forehead and groaning slightly. "I'm all for dirty talk…but you guys called me here to discuss something important! Like….why isn't Yuki with Shuichi yet? And why does he keep bugging _my_ Ryuichi!"

"Your very right Tatsuha, I apologize for straying from the subject. I suggest we look at things from the beginning"

"Right. Well, Yuki got sick. Yuki leaves Shuichi, Shuichi goes insane, now Yuki is paying the price…and taking Ryu-chan from me!" Tatsuha summarized quickly.

"Eiri wanted Shuichi to forget him and so…he set Shuichi up with Suguru" Mika filled in the details, then smirked, "But he didn't think that Suguru and Shuichi would become that close. I guess it's safe to say that…after a while he felt…jealous?"

"What does this have to do with my Ryuichi?"

"He tried to use Ryu-chan to fill in the voice I suppose" Mika replied, "I don't thinkEiri expected Shuichi to come out with the songs he did though. Did you plan that Tohma?"

"No, I simply brought him back to the business, he chose to create those lyrics, expressing himself. Perhaps it was a desperate final attempt to reach Eiri" He thought idly.

"Final attempt?" Mika and Tatsuha asked in unison.

"Hm. The human soul can only take so much" Tohma answered, "I wish there was something I could have done but--"

"Don't play that crap Tohma. Theres always something you can do! You've got everyone around here eating out of your palm" Tatsuha banged his fist onto the table and stood up, an angry look on his face. "Mika, make him do _something_!"

"Tohma, you've always protected Eiri, why do you just sit back and watch him hurt now?" Mika wondered. She knew her husband well. Everything he did, he did for a reason.

_"That_ is the problem" Tohma set his chopsticks down, "The biggest mistake we made was getting involved. I love Eiri, Mika. You know this..but it wasn't my place to try to help him. Had I decided to stay out, Mr. Shindou and Suguru would have never became a couple and things woudn't have gotten as complicated. _We_ make things difficult, _we _caused confusion. _We_ are the ones who turned Mr. Shindou and Eiri into victims. _They_ however are the ones who have to fix it"

"Tohma, I've..never heard you speak this way before" Mika said gently, setting her chopsticks down as well as she stared at him. "What's come over you"

"I asked Suguru to do me that favor..to teach Eiri a lesson I suppose. I wanted to teach him to love... but..it looks like _my_ plan backfired in my face as well" He glanced up at the two of them, "I've come to realize...we all have alot to learn"

* * *

A moan escaped Shuichi's lips as he tilted his head back, eyes wide and teared with emotion. His fingernails dug into his companion's shoulders. "Ah..Su..gu..ru.." he cried out, eyes closing partialy. He cried out again in response to a sudden pain. 

"Sh-shuichi..." Suguru whispered, moving an arm around the singers mid-section as his body tilted back. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I...I..."

Shuichi's head slunk down against Suguru's shoulders, "It's..."

Suguru lay him down gently onto the bed.."Shuichi..."

* * *

"Your scaring me..." Ryuichi whimpered as Yuki pushed past the door and entered his appartment. He lifted Kumagoro to cover his face as he crouched down. "Why is Yuki being so mean, Kuma?" Of course, the pink bunny didn't reply. 

Yuki spun around, "You know where Shuichi is" he stated.

"No I don't! I havent seen Shuichi in a looooong time. He hasn't been sparkly. He scares me too"

"Don't lie to me, Ryuichi, where is he?"

"I don't know"

Yuki grabbed Ryuichi by the arm and yanked him up from his crouching position on the ground, "Let's go. I know theres alot your not telling me. It's time to let it all out"

* * *

Blood trickled down onto the sheets, staining them a sickening shade of red.

There was a groan followed by sobs and the squeaking of springs as movement on the bed took place.

Suguru hugged himself, coughing and gagging as he dropped onto the floor. He set a hand over his mouth as he trembled. "Uh...nn..." a sob escaped his lips as he crawled out of the room. He couldn't believe it.

Shuichi...

He dropped down onto the ground...the blood on his shirt staining the carpet around him. He couldn't believe it...he couldn't...

_A moan escaped Shuichi's lips as he tilted his head back, eyes wide and teared with emotion. His fingernails dug into his companion's shoulders. "Ah..Su..gu..ru.." he cried out, eyes closing partialy. He cried out again in response to a sudden pain. _

_"Sh-shuichi..." Suguru whispered, moving an arm around the singers mid-section as his body tilted back. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I...I..."_

_Shuichi's head slunk down against Suguru's shoulders, "It's..."_

_Suguru lay him down gently onto the bed.."Shuichi..." He rested his hands on either side of the man's body as he thrusted into him with a soft moan. His body shook in pleasure, feeling Shuichi around his member. _

_Shuichi moaned out, lifting his legs to wrap them around Suguru's hips, "Ah..ah..do it now..ah ah..." he moaned, he reached over, opening a drawer, stopping a moment to moan, then reached in and removed a blade. It was obvious he had been planning this... "Sug-ah!" _

_The dark haired male rammed into him to get him to shut up. He didn't want to hear any more about death or suicide or pain... "I won't. I wo-ah-n't" _

_The tears tricked from the edges of Shuichi's large eyes as he lifted himself up, arms wrapped around Suguru's neck. He slid himself up and down Suguru's shaft, leaning his head foward to nibble on his ear. "Su-gu-ru!" The dark haired boy had hit his sweet spot. "You...can't st-uh-op me t-this time" he whispered. _

_Suguru rested his hands on Shuichi's sides as the pink haired boy rode him and he shook his head, "I won't let-" suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Shuichi's eyes went wide and the pink hairedsinger climbed off his current lover._

_"You won't kill me...but...now...I have to k-kill you...so you wont stop me.." Shuichi sobbed._

Suguru reached out as he lay on the floor, but the last thing he saw was Shuichi's feet moving towards him.

* * *

Authors Notes: Goodness, it's been so long since I updated anything. Why didn't anyone tell me that along with all the work that came with senior year, there was an extreme amount of drama to boost the stress? Those who go to school with me and know what I am talking about. For those who don't…pray for me. I'm dealing with a psycho. 

I've also been busy with college essays. Funny how I can sit here and write a billion page story but I can't sit and write a 500 word essay….

I don't know why I bother. I dout I'm getting in anywhere.

Anyway, enough! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to posting the next chapter…Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapter, I appreciate the feed back! Oh, and I just love this new "reply to reviews" features. Leave me a good review, and I'll get back to ya!


	10. The game

**True to My Word **

**Chapter 10 **

**The Game..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Gravitation. These wonderful characters belong to Maki Murakami.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all of you who continuously wait patiently for me to update this story, I know it isn't fair to make you wait this long...but I'm glad that you do. I've been so stressed about getting into a university..but now that I got in somewhere, the pressure is off! That's right folks, starting September, I'll be attending the University of Tampa. Any of you guys live down that way?

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know, but with what's going on you just cant ignore something like this K. We have to do something for Shuichi's sake" Hiro told K, already beginning to make his way towards the door, expecting K to follow. However, when he looked back, he noticed the blonde was not following. "Well?"

"Well, where are you following this feeling to?" K asked, " Or do you plan on running around Japan until you figuere out an exact spot?"

Hiro stopped when he touched the door knob, "You're right" he said. "I don't know where to start"

K flipped out his cell phone, "Tohma will know. That man seems to know all. It's rather odd at times, isn't it?" K grinned. "I spend millions of dollars on spy equiptment, and use it daily, and he still knows more than I do"

Hiro paused. "Is calling Mr. Seguchi really the best idea" his eyes narrowed slightly. He felt wrong about it.

K dialed the number and waited for Tohma to pick up. Once he did, the conversation was brief. "He's with Suguru" he told Hiro, "At Suguru's place"

Hiro gave him a nod and headed out the door. K followed suit.

Hiro ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The feeling in his heart just wouldn't let him stop. He glanced back to check on K, but the man wasn't there. Suddenly, a bike skidded to a stop infront of him, and the blonde man smiled. Hiro climbed on quickly and the two were off.

"Do you know where Suguru lives?" Hiro asked as they raced down the street.

"Of course" K replied, speeding up.

"Tohma meant well, honest" Ryuichi told the blonde, shrinking into the corner of the room, hugging Kumagorou to himself. "He didn't mean to hurt Shuichi-chan. He wanted to help everyone"

Eiri Yuki didn't reply as he stared into the window. He should have known that something dark was going on. There was always an ulterior motive with Tohma Seguchi. Always a hidden agenda. Yuki had allowed himself to become a pawn and he had allowed himself to hurt Shuichi in one of the worst ways possible. He turned slowly, glaring towards the singer. "Is that all?"

Ryuichi nodded and stood up, "Are you going to try to fix this? I'll help...if I can. Shuichi needs to sparkle again. I want to make him shiney!"

Yuki sighed and sat at the table, lacing his fingers together. He needed to think for a moment. Was there even a way to fix this? He closed his eyes and began to think about how everything had gone down...all the way from the beginning.

He had met Shuichi that night at the park and the boy had had an instant attraction towards him. Even though Yuki hadn't admitted it, he had felt it too. The two became lovers and took Japan by storm. Then, things got complicated, and Yuki fell ill. He had to leave..for his own health. He left for New York, and wasn't even gone a year before he heard the news of Shuichi's declining health. He had read about it in a Japanese newspaper...that he had recieved in a package...from Tohma Seguchi... He had decided to go and see the singer, but before he could, he sent his younger brother to check things out. Then, Yuki had made the biggest mistake of his life and tried to make Shuichi forget about him by setting him up with another boyfriend. And who had he called for that? Tohma Seguchi. Every step of the way, Tohma Seguchi had been involved...every step of the way, he had ruined things...

"You want to fix things between me and that brat?" Yuki asked Ryuichi, lighting a cigarette.

Ryuichi sat at the table, lacing his fingers together as well, and pressing his hands over his lips. "I want...to hear him sing again. I want him to sing like he used to. He loves music more than he loves you..but he's forgotten that"

Yuki looked at him. It angered him to hear that Shuichi loved music more than him, but he also realized that maybe...that was the key in saving Shuichi.

"Sing for him then" Yuki told Ryuichi. "Just for him" he stood. "I'm going to write the lyrics"

"I'll call Tohma"

Yuki shook his head and looked to Ryuichi from the corners of his eyes. "Don't. We're doing this without him. You have an hour to get to Zapp Tokyo. Don't be late" And, that said, the blonde walked out. Already, he had the words forming in his mind. He knew what needed to be written, and he knew what had to be said.

Yuki got into his car and started it up, taking out his cell phone. "Tatsuha, Another favor and this time, leave Tohma out of this"

"But bro, Tohma's like..."

"Ryuichi Sakuma is working with me" And that was enough to silence Yuki's younger sibling on the other end. "Go to Zapp Tokyo. There, you'll need to..."

"...W-wait! Will that really work bro?" Tatsuha asked.

"It better. Bye" Yuki hung up and paused a moment before dialing a second number. As much as he hated that man..he'd need his help to pull this off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body shook violently as he backed up, tears streaming down his face. Finally, he had been pushed to his breaking point. They had all been toying with him from the very beginning; Eiri, Tohma, Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi...it had all been a game to them. And sadly, they had been winning--up until now. Shuichi lifted an arm to his narrowed eyes, drying his tears. He stopped the blade he had used to harm Suguru and turned slowly. "You only loved me because..._Tohma Seguchi _told you to!" he pressed his forehead against the wall and slowly slid down into a crouching position. "And Eiri only came back because..._Tohma Seguchi _told him to. It's...it's always Mr. Seguchi...who is he? Is he God?"

_"If you leave me Yuki, I'll die..." _

But they wouldn't let him. They kept finding ways to keep him alive a little longer. They would trick him..like he was some child.

"I just wanted to be with that bastard" he sobbed and stood up. He glanced up. Suguru lay there motionless aside from the almost unnoticable rise and fall of his chest, blood staining the carpet around him. "And you tried to make me forget him!" His hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth, pressing his head against the wall again.

He didn't want to be toyed around with anymore. He wanted everything to end. He wanted to die so that he no longer had to remember the most important thing in his life. He remembered the years before he had met Yuki, when it was just him and Hiro. He tried to remember what was important to him then, but he couldnt. It was gone. Whatever had been important to him at first, was gone.

"Shuichi! Suguru, Shuichi!" The pounding came from outside the door, and the voice was familiar to Shuichi. It was Hiro. A gun shot rang out and the door opened. K was with him too. The two entered the room, trying to catch their breath. Hiro's eyes darted towards his best friend, while K went to Suguru.

The blonde checked Suguru's pulse, then stood from his crouching position. "Shuichi Shindou" he spoke in a stern voice, then reached back and pulled out his gun. Hiro and Shuichi tensed. "What is wrong with you? Look at how low you've come. Do you really want to die? Is this really about Eiri Yuki? Or is this about you?" The man had no intention of shooting the singer, he only wanted to shock him back into reality.

"Shuichi..." Hiro said gently.

Shuichi shook his head and sobbed once more. "I'm going to die!" He launched himself at Hiro, pounding against his best friend's chest. "He made me love him..and then he leaves me. It's selfish..I don't care..but I wanted that bastard. I wanted him!"

Hiro hugged him as K scooped up Suguru. There was still a chance to save the keyboardist..if they worked quickly. "Take care of him Nakano"

"What do you expect me to--"

"Take care of him!" K snapped, disappearing out the door.

Slowly, Hiro tightened his grip around the boy. "Shuichi. You're being selfish. I'm going to be selfish too. I refuse to let you die. You want to hurt me, then hurt me...but--" His head jerked back as Shuichi's fingers laced into his hair.

The pink boy tugged and tugged, growling and sobbing. His eyes were wide and confused. "Stop it! Stop caring!" he said, "I don't want you to care!"

Hiro grabbed Shuichi's wrists and fought him off, pinning him back with his arms above his head. "Shuichi, stop this! What about your music? Remember that? It used to be that you'd die if you couldn't sing! Now it's your going to die without Eiri. Really, which is more important to you? Think! Think!" his eyes narrowed.

"It was all a...a game...Hiro...they...you all toyed with me...from...from the beginning..." The singer replied, locking eyes with his friend.

"You told me once you'd always come out on top. You'd be number one. What happened to that?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and collapsed foward onto Hiro.

Hiro held onto him tightly, then looked towards the door. There was only one thing left to be done. He scooped the boy up into his arms and headed for the door. At this point, there was only one place that could make Shuichi better...only one thing that would snap him back into the world he once lived in. He stopped suddenly and backed up, his grip on the singer in his arms tightening. "What are you doing here?" He felt his chest tightened and another step back was taken, eyes narrowing in a mix of hate, anger and confusion. That was the last person he needed to see at that point, and the last person he wanted to see near Shuichi. "Get out of here, Mr. Yuki"

Yuki put his cigarette out on the ground, stepping on it, then walked foward. "Give him to me. Now" he said simply.

Hiro's grip tightened some more and he glared. "No. Get out of here! He doesn't need to see you now. I'm taking him back to the institution. He'll be safe from you there. If you want to help him, leave him alone. He can't forget you because there are constant remeinders every where. Just go..go back to where ever it is you were"

The words cut in to Yuki's heart, but he remained firm with his decision. "He's my lover. He belongs to me" he told the red head and stepped foward once more. "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to give him to me" Yuki noticed for the first time the blood on his lover's and and the tear streaks that stained his face. His eyes narrowed and he looked to Hiro quizzically.

"He tried to kill Suguru" Hiro said simply, because that was all he knew. His gaze softened as he looked down and sighed gently. "You hurt him so much. I won't forgive you Mr. Yuki. Leave"

Yuki paused a moment. Suguru was hurt. This put a dent in his plan. He thought on the spot, trying to work around this new information, then approached. "I have another game for him to play, Nakano. And this time, the brat is going to win"

"Stop toying with him" Hiro said, hugging Shuichi closely.

The pink hair boy stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "Is that...Yuki?" his body tensed in Hiro's embrace, and he felt himself leaning against his friend for comfort. He had calmed down considerably, but the confusion and exhaustion still lingered in his eyes. "Yuki? My...Yuki?"

Silently, the blonde turned and left, not wanting his destroyed lover to see him just yet.

"Yuki!" Shuichi's head shot up and he caught sight of Yuki's blonde hair as he turned the corner. "Yuki!" Shuichi shot foward, only to have Hiro grab him by the waist and hold him back. "Yuki! Yuki wait! Please! Grrr...you bastard! I haaaaate you!" he yelled out. His arms extended and he grabbed at the air. "Yuukkiiii!"

Hiro sighed and tried to pull him back, watching as the blonde left. But, in his moment of thought, Shuichi managed to break free, and ran down the hall after the blonde. "Shuichi, wait!" The red head called, but amazingly, didn't run after his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights flashed in small circles, illuminating one spot and then the next. The smell of sweat, wet paint and alcohol was in the air.

Various instruments were set up along the stage, in pieces, still being assembled.

Fresh carpets were being rolled out.

"Alright, perfect, now use the spray paint on this wall" Tatsuha set his hands on his hips and smirked up at the dark wall before taking the can and creating a work of art. "Ryuichi is going to love this" he took a step back and admired his spray painted bunny rabbit. After a moment, he spun around, "Let's get some more red lights up there, flashing that way" he ordered. He enjoyed the power he had been given by his older brother, and he knew that at this point, he couldn't fail.

"Great, great! Looking good guys"

A man with a dark hat leaned over and whispered to a man with red hair, "I wish someone would shut him up"

Tatsuha slid over towards the two men, "Gossping are we? No! We have work to do! Ryuichi Sakuma will be here soon!"

"All you've done is spray paint the walls" the red head spoke.

The one with the hat looked to his friend, "Leave him to do that. Don't give him a hammer or anything..he'll ruin everything"

Tatsuha spun around, ignoring them, and got back to his spray painting.

"Oh this looks great! It's been a while since I've been here!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he came through the door, accompanied by Noriko. "Look Nori-chan, it's Kumagorou. Kumagorou, look, your on the wall" he grinned broadly.

Tatsuha stopped and turned, large hearts in his eyes. "Ryuichi! You came. Yuki told me you'd be here but I didnt think--"

"It looks great..but it's not enough. Theres something missing" Ryuichi glanced around. "Something is...missing. Ah, I know what it is" He walked over to the stage, then spun around, facing all the empty seats. "Tatsuha, come here"

Obediently, Tatsuha came and stared out at what Ryuichi was staring at. "What is the first thing that comes to mind when you look up?"

"Noise" he told Ryuichi, then blinked, turning to look at him. "I don't...understand.."

Ryuichi grabbed Tatsuha by the face, "Have you ever been in love?"

Shuichi jumped to close the remaining gap in between him and his former lover. "Yuki...wait!" he shouted. He landed behind Yuki, on his knees, but didn't let that stop him. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and burried his face into the small of the man's back, nuzzling him gently. He said nothing in that moment, and only knelt there, taking in his smell. He felt warmer, and amazingly, he felt a bit calmer...until Yuki snapped out of his grasp and lit another cigarette.

"Stop being so pathetic, Shuichi" Were Yuki's first words. "Be a man for once"

"Yuu-kii!" he shot up onto his feet once the blonde pulled away, and stared at him with large eyes, tears forming in his eyes once again. "I'm going to die Yuki...DIE!" he said loudly, hands balling into fists as he shook. "Don't you care...?" he asked gently, lowering his head. He wanted Yuki to care, he wanted Yuki to take him into his arms and tell him it would be all over.

Yuki was silent. So silent, that Shuichi had to look up to make sure that he was even there. And he was. "Yuki?"

The novelist turned and looked at Shuichi, smoking his cigarette as though nothing was wrong. "Not yet, Shuichi" he said and amazingly, he approached the pink haired boy and set a hand on his head. He let it linger there a moment before turning, "See you later..Zapp Tokyo...8:00 pm".

Shuichi grabbed at the collar of his shirt and watched as Yuki left. Even though the blonde was leaving him. He felt more at ease. Was it because he had said 'See you later?' "Yuki..." he said. "Yuuukii!" he prepared to run after him once more..but this time, he was stopped by Hiro.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, calm down! You'll see him soon..." He thought back on the game that Yuki had mentioned.

Shuichi growled lightly and hit Hiro. "You made him go away...why don't you go away?"

"Because I'm your best friend" Hiro told him.

Shuichi grabbed his hair again, "Are...are you really?"

K sat in the chair just next to the bed. "You'll be fine Fujisaki" he assured the unconsious boy as he listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor. The boy still looked like he was in pain.

Mika stood on the other side of the bed. She had been the first to arrive after K. Since Tohma was at a conference, she had come in his place. "How long has he been out?"

"Since he got here" K leaned foward, against the bed. Suddenly the heart monitor beeped and the line went flat. "Suguru!"

A/N: Well?


	11. Magical Music and The Key to a Heart

**Magical Music and The Key to a Heart **

**Chapter 11**

**PyrokineticFeral **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Authors Note: _

_Here I am again with another chapter to True to My Word! Thanks to everyone who is still waiting for me to complete the story. I know it's going slow, but I promise to finish it some time soon! I just haven't had time to load the chapters. Many Pardons! _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Within minutes, Fujisaki's room was filled with reporters, doctors, a panicked Sakano and an armed and paranoid K. He began to rush the reporters out, wondering how on earth this information had leaked out so quickly. His best bet was Sakano, but since he was too busy getting everyone out, he didn't comment. Two more shots were fired and everyone was taken out.

Once the room grew quiet again, K pointed his gun at the doctor, "Alright doc. Fix him up. I need him to throw out a few more hit records and grow to at least 18 before he expires."

Mr. Hirana held his hands up, panicked at the sight of the gun and stuttered madly, making it impossible for any one to understand him. It wasn't until K lowered his gun (at Sakano's plea) that he began to speak clearly. "There's nothing wrong. Mr. Fujisaki is just in a very deep sleep."

"So why did that monitor go off? That kind of tells me he's dead. The straight line on it tells me the same thing" K tapped his loaded gun against the palm of his hand, looking at the doctor skeptically.

The Doctor leaned over grabbed a cable, holding the end of it up for K to see. "Someone pulled the cable. It was reading no pulse."

"And how does that happen?"

"It might have been when you were checking the room for any spy cameras or 'bugs' as you called them, Mr. K" Sakano wiped his brow and replied nervously.

The doctor laughed nervously.

K put his gun back in to it's holster at his side and thought, crossing his arms over his chest. "That…is a possibility. Okay. So he's fine."

The doctor nodded and after staring a moment, he left.

Sakano looked at Fujisaki, looking closely…very closely. "Sleeping? Deep sleep?" He reached out and poked the young boy in the face. No response. He poked again. No response. His eye twitched with the soft sound of clicking and scratching, then the sound of a chair moving. "Mr. K, what are you doing?" Sakano wrung his hands together.

"When Fujisaki wakes up, I'm going to kill him" He decided that Fujisaki had learned the art of deep sleep from Shuichi and bad habits needed to be punished.

Hearing this, Suguru held his breath and continued to sleep. Still, he couldn't deny the pain that he was feeling from the injury and from being harmed by Shuichi like that. He had never seen it coming. He had tried to be a friend to the singer and maybe even a little more…. He blushed (And hoped that it would go unnoticed by K and Sakano, since he was supposed to be sleeping), realizing that his virginity had been lost with Shuichi. He remembered how wonderful it felt.

He heard a click and, "I know you're awake. Are you ok, Fujisaki?"

Suguru opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to look at K, then at Sakano, then felt the stitches, "I don't….think so. I need to find Shuichi."

"Mr. Fujisaki! You're insane!" Sakano panicked, shaking his head madly.

Suguru swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing and holding his stomach. Still, he smiled a little. "I guess…I'm finally really part of the band.."

"Roger that! Let's go." K nodded, holstering his gun.

"You support this!" Sakano asked loudly then drooped his arms and let out a sigh. This was going to be a very long day. And, he knew he'd end up dead.

K fetched a wheelchair from the nurses station and promised them that he was only going to be taking the patient for a small stroll around the floor since he was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. Since the nurses knew Suguru couldn't be injured by a simple floor ride, they allowed K to take the wheelchair without any further questions. The visible gun at K's side and the fact that he was American might have helped prevent questions as well, but that didn't matter. He took the wheelchair back to Suguru's room and helped him in to the chair. Sakano tucked a blanket around Suguru's legs, fearing he'd catch some kind of cold once he stepped outside of the hospital room. Once he finished that task, he proceded to panic, listing all the ways this 'mission' as K had deemed it, could go wrong.

"Shut up!" Suguru and K finally snapped at the same time, making Sakano practically swallow his tongue.

They soon decided that Suguru and K would go ahead and Sakano would go down a little after them, since he was sure to blow their cover with his nervous look. Sakano agreed and sat on the bed, trying to stay calm...but once Suguru and K wheeled out of the room, he felt as though he was going to faint.

K wheeled the wheelchair past the nurses station calmly and slowly, looking at everything with forced curiosity. Finally, he began to inch towards the elevator when two nurses called to them.

"You can't take him down there!"

"Don't go there!"

K glanced back and smirked, saluting, before speeding off with the wheel chair, running at full speed. Suguru held on tightly and closed his eyes, not having the energy to yell in fear. "Hold on!" he heard K shout, and his grip tightened. Things around him moved quickly and he heard the ding of the elevator door opening. Maybe they'd get away with it! "Oof!" Suguru rose slightly out of his seat and slammed against the elevator wall as they slid in to the elevator. He rubbed his forehead. "They'll stop us downstairs." He stated rather calmly, already kind of wishing he could be back in his hospital room with the ever-panicking Sakano. He looked over to K who already had his gun out and pointing at the elevator doors. Okay, so they wouldn't be stopped. "We left my clothes."

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan."

"That worries me."

"What happened to you being insane?" K asked, glancing at him.

Suguru continued to rub his forehead. "I changed my mind."

"Too late for that, private!" K exclaimed as the doors opened. K opened fire and Suguru could hear people screaming and ducking for cover. This man was truly insane! K grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it out of the elevator, letting it roam freely. Suguru yelled. People jumped out of the way to avoid hitting the wheel chair, and jumped even farther to avoid stray bullets.

Soon, they made it out of the hospital and the rumbling of helicoptor propellors rang through the air. "Mr.K! You're insane! How do you do this?" Suguru grabbed his wheelchair tightly.

"Hey" K said, picking Suguru up and throwing him over his shoulder, exposing the boy's bum to the cool air. "I'm American!"

"I need a new band." Suguru sighed once he was thrown on to the helicoptor. "Okay. We need to find Shuichi."

"But first let's get you some clothes."

Suguru agreed, having forgotten about Sakano.

Unfortunately, K did too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tatsuha felt his face flush as Ryuichi slowly closed the gap between their faces. There was a curious look in the singers eyes, making Tatsuha think dirty things he could never say out loud. "Huh?" he asked, knowing he sounded like an idiot. Oh how he wanted to just grab Ryuichi and take him then and there! _Self control_, he thought. _Self Control_!

"Love. Have you ever experienced it?" Ryuichi asked again, tilting his head to the side and giving Tatsuha a childish look. "Hey, are you feeling sick? Your face looks funny and you feel hot." He pointed out naively before letting go of Tatsuha's face and returning his gaze to the empty seats. "This place…it's gotta shine! But if you have no love, you don't feel great and can't sparkle"

Tatsuha was beginning to understand. "So you're going to sing for Shuichi to try to make him feel that musical passion again? You know…since we're speaking about passion. I've always…"

"Something like that. Hey where's Kumagoro?" Ryuichi asked, and in an instant began hopping from seat to seat to look for his rabbit. "There you are!" he said happily, picking it up from the first seat in the front row.

Tatsuha sighed happily.

Noriko, who had been standing next to him and had gone unnoticed for so long, cleared her throat and snapped Tatsuha from his thoughts, "I don't like the idea of being dragged in to someone else's problems, especially when they're this serious but this could work out for the best. I've been itching to play again anyway. Hey, you're drooling."

Tatsuha blinked at looked at Noriko. "Hey! Don't disturb me while I'm day dreaming!"

"Why don't you finish up what you're supposed to be doing?"

Tatsuha looked at his watch, "Good idea."

"It's almost show time!" Ryuichi exclaimed, tossing Kumagoro in to the air.

The doors opened and Tohma entered. Everyone froze and stared in mild shock, not having expected him to be there. For the most part, almost everyone knew that Tohma Seguchi was to be left out of the loop. So what was he doing there? How did he find out? "Excuse my tardiness." He said, removing his coat and resting it on one of the back chairs. "I seem to have forgotten about this event."

"My bro said you're not supposed to be here. He knows about the things you did and think it's time you took a back seat. No offense." Tatsuha dared to say.

"I'd like to make things right. Will you allow me to?" Tohma asked. And even though it came out as a question, everyone knew it meant that Tohma would be helping them out either way. "Noriko, let me help you set up the equipment." He rolled up his sleeves and strolled to the stage.

Tatsuha turned to a corner and took out his cell phone. He dialed then put it to his ear, "Yuki?" He felt the phone snatched from his hand and when he looked up, he saw Ryuichi there with the phone in his hand.

"We want this to sparkle, right?" Ryu asked with a smile. "Tatsuha, let him help…" Ryuichi threw his arm around Tatsuha then threw the other one up in to the air. "Let's make this sparkle together!"

"Hey, what song are you singing anyway?"

Ryuichi winked. "You have to wait until 8:00!"

Tatsuha looked at his watch and grinned. 8:00 wasn't so far away….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes!" Hiro snapped lightly, sounding very annoyed with his best friend at the moment.

"Why are you mad?" Shuichi asked, glaring slightly. "I should be the one that's mad after all I've gone through! Me!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Hiro had had enough with Shuichi's angry and pathetic attitude and had decided to go with the tough love approach. After letting his friend rest, he gave him a firm lecture, then reminded him of the 'date' Yuki had set up for them. Shuichi was still being a pain in the ass, but his mood was a tad bit better. "You keep asking the same question over and over. I'm going to throw you out that window and then your future with Yuki really will be ruined."

"I haven't asked you the same question! Now, does this look ok?" Shuichi held his arms up to model his outfit. It was obvious that he was aiming to seduce Yuki in to coming back.He wore a pair of long leather pants and a top that revealed much of his stomach and all of his arms. Two bands were on his wrists and a leather collar. He looked like something out of some dominatrix film, but oddly enough...it suited him.

"For the millionth time, yes!" Hiro picked up his guitar and played around with it. "I kind of liked you better when you were depressed." He joked very lightly.

The room became silent and Hiro looked up, "Sorry."

Shuichi lowered his head, "What if this doesn't make him come back to me? What if he wants to meet me to finalize our break up? Hiro! I can't go!" Shuichi made a dash for the window and Hiro quickly grabbed him. "I can't do this! Let me die! Hiro, let go! I need to die! Let me jump!" He yanked forward, setting his foot on the window frame and pulling out some more, managing to get one leg out of the window.

Hiro flipped him backwards on to the bed. "Hey! Relax! You're going tonight, whether you like it or not. This'll be good for you. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll be there with you."

"Hiro…..you really are my best friend. Thanks."

"Yeah." Hiro grinned.

"How long till 8:00?" Shuichi asked.

"We could go now." Hiro stood up and put his guitar away. Shuichi nodded happily and left with his best friend. Things were looking up and Shuichi smiled.

Hiro noticed it and smiled too. Shuichi would be okay after all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zapp Tokyo never looked so alive! The club was filled with loud chatter and laughs and squeals. Fans were dressed in bright colors that stood out in the dim lights. Black lights had been strategically set up near the stage to reveal the decorations that had been set up on stage. Shuichi felt a little better in the atmosphere, but sadness soon knocked that feeling away. He realized that he and Yuki would have no place to be alone to…make up in. Whatever Yuki wanted to say…had to be bad, otherwise, he would have told him during a one-on-one set up. His heart sank and he decided he no longer wanted to be here. With a sigh, he turned his head to look for Hiro.

Normally, Shuichi would have gone unnoticed amongst all the fans, but from where he hid behind the red curtain of the stage, Yuki could see him perfectly. He had known Shuichi would be there early and was pleased that Hiro had strayed away from Shuichi. Yuki looked for him to make sure, and soon located him against one of the walls, talking to Ayaka. Hopefully, that would keep him busy for a while.

Yuki looked at his watch. 7:45. It was almost time to start the show. He couldn't hear Ryuichi or the other members of Nittle Grasper practicing but didn't worry. They didn't really need it, after all. "You better be happy after this, brat." Yuki asked, going to look for him again. He found Shuichi's pink head and frowned. He had been quick to find. He was towards the back…heading straight out the door. "Baka!" The writer snapped under his breath. How dare Shuichi leave after all the time and effort Yuki put in to making this happen!

He looked back again to see the door swinging back and forward. Shuichi was gone.

7:50. Yuki quickly headed out in to the crowd. Luckily, he went unnoticed. Stepping out the door, he searched for the leather-clad boy and eventually found him standing at the bus stop with his arms crossed over his chest, shifting from foot to foot. He was staring up at the rain clouds beginning to form in the darkening sky. "Hey Brat" he called. He watched Shuichi drop his arms, but the boy didn't turn. He began to approach.

A white van screeched to a stop in front of the bus stop and when the door opened, Shuichi approached it. He saw a familiar head stick out of the van. And Yuki dropped his cigarette as he watched Suguru capture Shuichi's lips in a kiss before his very eyes.

7:55. And Yuki realized...Shuichi was no longer his.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Theres only one more chapter left!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
